What is the Purpose?
by Noelerin
Summary: Sequel to Everything Has A Purpose. Everything comes together in surprising ways as old friends unite and an old enemy returns. Pairings: Eyolf and Maeve. Sinbad and Bryn. Firouz and Velda. Rumina and Dermott.
1. Prologue

Author: Noelerin  
Title: What Is The Purpose?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.  
Rating: PG.  
Author's note: This is part one-hour challenge and part sequel to my "Everything Has A Purpose". You do need to know that story to understand what is going on in this one. This story has definite pairings. Bryn being a miko (a medium) refers to something Tetsu once said of her.  
  
One More Thing: Feedback, Please! Even if you don't like the pairings, let me know what you think of the rest of the story. If you did send me feedback, I didn't recieve it but I thank you.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"The time draws near. The forces are gathering." Orion turned towards his fallen companions, sorrow on his face. "They must be strong. It is in their hands now."  
  
A cough sounded. He whipped towards the sound, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Orion?" A weakened voice asked.  
  
The Guardian knelt down, resting a hand on his forehead. "Yes, Mushu?"  
  
"Is there no other way?" The voice broke with every word, each swallow was painful. But he forced himself to speak.  
  
"There is not, my son." Orion soothed, cleaning his wounds carefully. "They are the future."  
  
Mushu's eyes closed, tears forming in the corners of them. "But they are so shattered."  
  
A ray of light pierced the gloom, calling him home. He held Orion's hand, pleading with his last breath for comfort.  
  
"They will heal. Bryn won't let go of them, and they won't let go of each other." His head bowed as he felt the warmth leave the body in his arms. 


	2. Part 1: Reconnection

Part 1: Reconnection.  
  
Bryn sat out on the deck, flipping idly through a book, her mind not really there. It was deeply buried in a memory of the night before. They had stopped off in Rongar's village for his sister's wedding. It had been such a beautiful ceremony and she had been flattered when Zorah had asked her to be a bridesmaid. Then there was the party; she'd danced with the guys until she'd decided to go back to the Nomad. Sinbad had walked with her, she blushed as she remembered the walk. Ever since he'd come to terms with the past, he'd been different.  
  
Life was good, she mused as she studied her family. A twinge of guilt hit her as she remembered that she still had something to tell them, something about her past. She sighed and whispered, "How am I going to tell them?"  
  
"Tell us what?" A voice asked from her side. Bryn shaded her eyes as she looked up and saw Sinbad standing there, a teasing look in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Sinbad." She lied, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see the truth in her eyes in the sunlight.  
  
He sat down, studying her carefully. The captain finally said bluntly, holding her chin so that her eyes never left his. "That's a lie." Sinbad knew he'd hurt her but he didn't really care. He'd already lost someone he cared for because she'd been too stubborn to tell him the truth. He wasn't going to lose another. He held it for a moment longer before letting go and standing up. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me."  
  
Bryn stayed where she was, watching him disappear below. "Am I really that transparent?"  
  
"Only to Sinbad. But then, he's made a habit of studying you." Firouz answered her question as he passed by with Rongar.  
  
Rongar stopped and signed that she should go talk to Sinbad before her secret backfired on her.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" She asked, thinking over their words.  
  
"Into town, I plan to stay with Rongar while he acts as Regent for Zorah." Firouz walked off.  
  
"And the fact that Velda will be in town giving a lecture has nothing to do with it." Bryn chuckled.  
  
Rongar smiled widely, turning to follow him. They quickly disappeared in the crowd working on the docks.  
  
She sighed, putting the book down. "Guess I'd better go talk to him. I hope he doesn't wake Doubar up when he hears what I have to say." Taking the book with her, she made her way down the stairs. Halfway to the captain's room, she turned around and went into her own. She dropped the book on the desk, then lay down and stared up at the ceiling. "I just can't do it."  
  
"You know, I never figured you for a coward." Sinbad watched in amusement when she sat up, eyes wide with shock. He came towards her slowly and sat on the bed, concern in his eyes. "It's not like you to let your guard down, Bryn."   
  
She responded, rather defensively. "You're the one who said I'd find you."  
  
"I got tired of waiting." He shrugged, hand reaching out to smooth back her hair.  
  
"It's only been ten minutes." Was her tart reply.  
  
"Actually, it's been two years." She remained silent, but he couldn't tell if it was an angry silence or not. He decided to take a chance. "Bryn, I know you know more than you are telling. It's in your eyes, the words you say, and don't forget the bracelets. They bind us." That got her attention, he could tell from the way her body tensed as his words sunk in.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Bryn glared at him. "I know..."  
  
"What the bracelets mean." He interrupted. "So, tell me."  
  
"They mean that we died." Her words were blunt. "We died and a power higher than us had to bring us back. They mean that we knew each other before we met on the island. We became comrades, preparing for a greater battle than any of the ones we've fought in before."  
  
Sinbad nodded. "But what about the most important part."  
  
She went still. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The part where you tell me that you're Rumina's half-sister." His voice was calm and accepting.  
  
"How did you know? Do you want me to leave?" Bryn's eyes were wide, but there was nothing in his expression that gave her reason to worry.  
  
"How did I know, I'm not sure. The two of you have a similar look. And no two people could share such beautiful eyes. As for the other," He tugged her hand until she was sitting up and looking directly into his eyes. "You are not your sister and you aren't your father. You're Bryn and nothing like them. No, I don't want you to leave. You belong here, Bryn."  
  
Her head nodded, then a thought occurred to her. "Sinbad, what about the others? Do they know?"  
  
"They do, we talked about it one night. Doubar is a little wary about you but he'll come around." He quickly went on, seeing the worry in her eyes. "He will because he knows you. Hold on to that thought if you can, Bryn."  
  
"I'll try, Sinbad." Bryn stopped and struggled to breathe. She fell back onto the bed, shaking as coughs began to tear through her.  
  
"Doubar! Find Firouz or Velda!" He hollered, watching her struggle helplessly.  
  
"MAEVE!" Bryn hollered, her voice cracking on the name as she slid into a coma. Deep gashes appeared all over her body, turning the sheets she lay upon dark red. Her skin turned blue and she shivered, frozen to the bone, though it was a warm, sunny day.  
  
Doubar had run out at Sinbad's cry and found Velda, bringing her immediately to the Nomad. She stood in the doorway and heard Bryn cry out a name she hadn't heard in years. Her face paled before she forced herself to shake off the past and move forward. The bag she carried was placed on the floor by her cot as she sat down, the doctor took over, shoving aside her past.  
  
Sinbad moved out of the way, gratefully. He stood by his brother, cradling his bracelet in his hands, willing his strength into Bryn. He wondered though why she had called out to Maeve, someone she didn't know, instead of him, a friend she'd had since they'd received the bracelets. Was there some connection between the two?  
  
Doubar moved behind his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was concerned for Bryn, though his heart quailed about her past, the girl had become very dear to him.  
  
Maeve:  
  
Maeve struggled through the storm, grasping the trees with her frozen hands as she tried to move forward while the winds beat her back. Dim-Dim had disappeared from sight hours earlier, right before she was attacked. At least, that's what she thought happened. The events were as blurry as the snow flurries that flew in her face, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a light glowing. Forcing her legs to move, she pushed through the snow, falling not once but several times before she reached the clearing.  
  
The blizzard raged around the Utgard as the inhabitants huddled inside the main hall in front of a roaring fire. Their Skald held court, telling the tale of Sven's honorable death in battle and the brave Maeve who'd saved them. He froze as his eyes glanced around and saw a flash of bright color in the snow. He walked over to the shutters and looked out, just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.  
  
No, there it was again, that flash of red against the pure white of the snow. "What do you see out there my friend. A beautiful Valkyrie?" There was a lot of good-natured laughter among his people.  
  
Eyolf shrugged off the feeling and turned away. "Possibly for only a Valkyrie could survive in weather like this." Whatever it was presented no threat to them. "We brought Maeve to him, knowing that somehow she would rescue us. For Odin had promised that he would send the one who could." BANG! The sound of something hitting the door brought the story to an abrupt halt. They looked at each other then at the door in surprise.  
  
Eyolf shrugged his shoulders, walking to the door. He cautiously leaned against it to hold it steady in the breeze and peered out into the howling storm. The sound of the wind was deafening and he barely heard the tiny sound of a sigh. He looked down and went pale with shock. Maeve lay in the snow, her dress in tatters around her. She was bloody and torn, as though Loki's vicious wolf Fenris had attacked her.   
  
Their healer, Magenta, leapt to her feet and quickly pulled the wounded woman into the room. Eyolf struggled to shut the door as they moved her nearer to the fire. Magenta barked out orders, which were instantly obeyed. "I need something warm to wrap her up in. This dress has will never be the same. It's a good thing she was in that blizzard." She mused as she cut the dress off and cleaned the wounds.  
  
"Are you crazy! That storm could have killed her!" Eyolf exclaimed harshly as he got a large bearskin blanket and handed it to Magenta.  
  
She took it from him. "It killed any possible infection and held her fever back. See," she held up to Maeve's fingers, "they aren't frostbitten. I don't have to worry about amputation." Magenta efficiently wrapped Maeve in the blanket.   
  
Maeve felt very hot and tried to shrug out of the blanket, but Magenta firmly kept it in place. When Maeve felt that barrier she reluctantly relaxed. She heard voices all around and instinctively moved towards a familiar one. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to place the accent, but the pain was too much and she was finally overcome and slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
The night wore on as all took turns warming Maeve. Eyolf kept the closest watch on her. Magenta sighed as the sun came up and went down in the evening, this wasn't good. Maeve hadn't stirred or woken, her breath was too slow and it was coming in painful gasps at times. She would jerk around restlessly at times, then be still for long stretches of time. She was too pale and the wounds wouldn't seal, nothing she tried did any good.  
  
The townspeople knew of Maeve from his stories. She was as courageous and powerful as a Valkyrie. She had shown true strength in the face of incredible danger. Maeve had also saved Eyolf and the men as Odin had promised. Indeed, this was a rare woman for their Sklar cared deeply for her.  
  
Eyolf approached Magenta. "She's not any better, is she?" The look in her eyes gave her answer, "What are you going to do? She saved our lives, I must do the same for her."  
  
"I can't do anything, something inside her mind is killing her. She's not putting up a great deal of fighting."   
  
Maeve screamed. "NO, NOT AGAIN!" and started struggling furiously. Eyolf and Magenta grabbed her arms and legs, trying to soothe her. "DON'T MAKE ME GO THROUGH THIS! I CAN'T, I WON'T!" She jerked upright, though her eyes remained closed.  
  
As Magenta touched her forehead, the pain she felt within the fevered mind struck her. She gasped, Eyolf looked at her in concern. "I'm fine. Stop her from hurting herself even more. He held Maeve and rocked her against his chest, murmuring soothing nonsense.  
  
Maeve cried with gut wrenching sorrow, hitting his chest in frustration. "I'm so sorry, Bryn. I didn't mean for this to happen. It should've been me." As she settled down, Eyolf moved to put her on the bed but her hands gabbed his shirt and she murmured incoherently. She stirred restlessly, trying not to remember. Eyolf's hand softly brushed her hair and caressed her face. Maeve sighed softly, allowing the inevitable to happen.  
  
"I'll be right here, Maeve." The Viking soothed, stroking her back, then he settled her more securely in his arms. Mag got a wet cloth and wiped Maeve's face. She pulled the lifeless red hair back into a loose braid.   
  
Maeve stirred restlessly in Eyolf's arms until she felt something gentle wrap itself around her soul. It was familiar and healing, she relaxed under its influence. As the morning wore on, they were relieved that her fever was broken and freed her from the heavy robe. She settled down again after they had bathed and wrapped a lighter robe around her.  
  
Magenta checked her wounds and smiled in satisfaction, they were finally healing properly. Eyolf caught that look and breathed a sigh of relief. "It shouldn't take long now." He nodded in understanding, then settled back down. "She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for."  
  
"I know that." Eyolf looked at the bundle in his arms, relieved to see her sleeping more naturally. He began to pull away and she tensed, holding onto as much of him as she could. He sighed, sliding back down and pulling her into the curve of his body. "I'm right here. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."   
  
Mag hid a grin behind her hand and Eyolf glared at her. "I think she's rather attached to you, my boy." She teased gently, then yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Not funny." Eyolf grumbled half-heartedly. Maeve was calm, content and resting peacefully in his arms and for that, he was grateful. "Good night, Mag."  
  
"Night? It the middle of the day." She objected.  
  
He smiled, tiredly. "But good night sounds better when you're planning to go to sleep."  
  
"True." She murmured and went up to bed, calling down to him. "I pray that you and your friend will have a most restful night."  
  
Peri:  
  
Peri sat on the sand, watching the sky. Her dusky brow was wrinkled in confusion. The alignment of the stars was all wrong, and she felt something odd in the air. Plus, something that had been missing was returning to them. She stood, dusting off her ceremonial robe. "Time to go." Walking slowly, gracefully, she disappeared into the deepening night, leaving no trace of her presence behind.  
  
Rumina:  
  
Rumina shivered as she moved through the wreckage of her home, she felt so cold. A coldness that penetrated her to her very soul. On her arms, were faint bruises and scratches that she wasn't sure about. Nothing in the cave would do that, even with all this damage. She wondered how long she had been unconscious.  
  
"I wonder how much time has passed?" She murmured and vaguely recalled an explosion, then there was nothing save the hallow emptiness inside her body. Something was missing, but she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"You've finally rejoined us." Her father said, walking into their home. He was dressed in a dark robe, much like the ones he used to wear.  
  
"How long..." She stopped, spitting out dried blood. Her eyes widened with in horror.  
  
Turok moved towards her, helping her to the bed. He handed her a cup with some elixir in it. "This will help."  
  
She drank it, gratefully. "How long was I out?"  
  
"A little more than a year." He told her gently, easing her down and under the covers. He whispered, smoothing back her hair. "Sleep, my little one. Dream of nothing and everything."  
  
"I saw Bryn, daddy." She mumbled. "She was alive."  
  
Turok said nothing as he stared out over her head at the wall, a strange light in his eyes. The gentle visage of Turok dissolved, reveling one who'd been long dead. "Not for long. Soon, you will all know nothing. Starting with my slut of a daughter." 


	3. Part 2: Reunions

Part 2: Reunions  
  
Nomad:  
  
Bryn stirred once during the night, sending out her power to the one who sought its help. But there was another person, crying in the night for her aid. Tentatively, she reached out and was rebuffed by some other force. * Rumina, my dear, beloved sister. What have you been doing to yourself?  
  
Sinbad stroked her cheek, shivering as the coldness of her skin spread to his hand. "What do you see while you are so far away?" He got up and paced the room after a while, the nervous energy within forcing him into action. As he watched the sun rise in the sky, there was a sound and he turned, seeing Velda. The scene that followed froze him in his tracks.  
  
As the sun began to crest the horizon, Bryn opened her eyes and saw Velda in the doorway. "Coral." She said, her voice was gentle and full of love for her old friend. The miko was unprepared for the tears that fell down the woman's cheeks and the urgency in her words of abject apology. She held out her arms to Velda, nearly falling off the bed at the force of the hug. "What's this all about?"  
  
Velda/Coral couldn't think of anything to say, just kept babbling. Soon though, the magic that was Bryn's to give began to work its soothing way on her troubled heart. The young woman pulled away finally and looked at her. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that you died. If I hadn't been so stupid and listened to him, you wouldn't have survived. When we met in Scroff and you didn't know me, I knew that it was my punishment for killing you."  
  
"Coral, you didn't do anything wrong. You were starving for your father's love. Believe me, I know that feeling." Bryn smiled, brushing away the tears.  
  
"How can you? You had two fathers." Coral asked, resting her head on Bryn's shoulder.  
  
She laughed, a little bitterly. "Ah, yes. One who loved me but favored my brothers. The other didn't even know I existed until I was born but didn't want me enough to come and get me? Yeah, they were great." Her tone was dry.  
  
"But at least you know what its like not to have your father try to kill you." She whispered. "You just had a friend do it."  
  
"The first part certainly is true. The second is not." There was a hint of steel in her words that was seldom, if ever, heard from her. She forced Coral to look at her. "You didn't kill me. I won't allow you to continue believing such garbage. You are no more responsible than I am. What happened was meant to be."  
  
"You always were more level headed than you had any reason to be." A sultry voice commented from the open door. "This is a most welcome sight. Where have you been, girl?"  
  
"Peri!" The two women squealed, then Bryn said with a large grin. "Get your butt over here, you lovely sight for my weary eyes."  
  
"Oh, forgotten how to be a lady already?" She asked, doing as she was told to with an answering smile on her face. Her eyes were twinkling as she stood, looking down at them.  
  
Bryn snorted, grabbing her arm and hauling her down onto the bed to join them. "I've never been lady. Everyone knows that."  
  
"True. You've always been a glory hog." She teased.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Give the credit to the one who deserves it." Bryn smirked.  
  
Coral piped up. "Okay, where's our illustrious leader Maeve?"  
  
The miko gasped in mock indignation, before her eyes fell as she remembered what she had seen. "She's in trouble, that's why I had all those wounds. I still have a connection with her and Rumina."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Peri asked, resting on Bryn's other shoulder.  
  
"I don't really know, all I saw was a bunch of snow." Bryn shrugged. "There was a large man with her, but he wasn't the one who was threatening her. He seemed to be helping her. I just don't understand why she'd need the help, her magic is strong enough to help her avoid such danger."  
  
There was a long pause before Coral ventured a suggestion. "Maybe her power is bound."  
  
"No way that would happen, she'd have to give up her control. And that wouldn't happen unless..." Bryn's eyes narrowed and she stared at both of her friends, "she also believes that she is responsible for my death."  
  
"Yes, Bryn. She does." Peri said, her eyes were calm belying the turmoil she felt inside as she watched Bryn's eyes flare.  
  
"I see." Her voice was quiet but sharp like a sword edge. "Is there anyone else who thinks that they are Allah?"  
  
"I don't understand." Peri was watching her, wary.  
  
"Oh, I think you do." Bryn moved them gently aside and stood up. "For some ridiculous reason, Maeve and Coral both think that they have the power to decide who gets to live and who dies. That's Allah's domain, not ours. People don't die unless it is their time. At least, that's what we have learned. So, I just have to wonder, who else thinks that they can make these decisions."  
  
"Rumina." Coral whispered.  
  
"My half-sister. Why doesn't that surprise me." She muttered, her hand ran through her hair. "What is wrong with this picture? No wonder it took them so long to heal me, Peri was the only one of you who kept our bond open. I'd still be in that coma if Sinbad hadn't been bored and spent his time visiting me. And this has nothing to do with our current situation, we have find Maeve."  
  
"Bryn..." Coral stopped at the glare she received. She shrank back into the pillows, trying to hide behind Peri-who was not helping her out.  
  
She approached the girl and held her steady with hands and eyes. "Don't say it. You have * nothing * to be sorry for. Do you understand that?"  
  
The physician slowly examined herself, knowing that Bryn wouldn't accept any half measures. She didn't know what she expected to find but the lack of guilt wasn't it. Her eyes went wide with a trace of doubt in them as they met Bryn's open ones. "Did you do something to me?"  
  
Her head shook angrily, thought her response was loving. "Our unspoken cardinal rule, never use magic against one of your own if you can help it. All I did was give you my forgiveness, though I never thought to blame you for anything."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, shall we go?" Peri asked, standing up and moving out the door. "I can make our travel arrangements."  
  
"Do you think we should consult Sinbad?" Coral asked.  
  
Bryn weighed the situation in her mind carefully. "Sinbad has a right to know since he will be taking us." Her hand rose to silence their protests. "Something is going to occur, that's why this convention is happening now. All those who have a bracelet are being gathered together to set out. We have time, Coral here still has her presentation to make and I doubt that Maeve will be going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"Good point. Then I'll see what I can do to find your friends." She gestured to the bracelets. Coral left the room with a hurried good-bye. Peri turned to Bryn, waiting until the other woman had gone. "Do you think this has something to do with our failure?"  
  
"What failure? Oh, you mean Donestk? He's dead but not totally." She sighed, unbuttoning her borrowed shirt, wincing in pain. "Glad Firouz invented these things, makes dressing and undressing easier. Someone used the goose egg to defeat her, not knowing the extent of its power and well, sent Rumina's birthright into someone else. It might have gone into her father-she did make a deal with Scratch to help him if he brought Turok back, but I doubt it was him."  
  
Peri let out a gusty sigh. "That is not very comforting."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were looking for comfort." Bryn watched her go, closing the door behind her. "Oh, what a farce this is turning into." She began to pull off the shirt when she heard someone clear a throat and turned around, quickly finding him by the window. She whipped her shirt closed and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Sinbad!"  
  
He held up his hands and moved out of the corner, his look was contrite. "Peace. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but the situation escalated before I could announce my presence."  
  
Bryn laughed at his chagrined expression. "Just try to act surprised when we tell you what's going on."  
  
"Not going to be a problem since I don't understand what is going on." He chuckled, then he smiled suggestively. "I'll leave you to get changed now, unless you want to finish our discussion from earlier."  
  
She pushed him towards the door. "Out!" She ordered, blushing from head to toe.  
  
"I get the feeling that I'm not wanted." He teased, stopping at the door to look down at her. She was looking better, the color was back even though he could still see fever and pain in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, you're wanted, just not in here." She quipped, hiding behind her hair.  
  
His hand ran down the line of her cheek, brushing away her hair with a smile. "I think I'll have to do something about that one of these days."  
  
"But not today." Bryn scolded gently. Words that were swallowed up in a sudden, fierce kiss. Her hand left the doorknob, dropping to her side as her body swayed towards his. He reached out and held her, being careful to avoid touching her wounds. The door closed softly, aided by Sinbad's kick. She jumped at the sound, closing the distance between them, and deepening their kiss.  
  
He felt her hand move hesitantly to his chest, one of his hands caught it and gently placed it on his shoulder, encouraging her to touch him. It fluttered for a moment, unsure of what to do before stroking his neck and curling into his hair. There was a pause when they pulled away to catch their breath, his hands caressed her as he watched her, trying to gauge her reaction. She pulled him back down, aching for more.  
  
There was a sharp rap on the door. "Bryn? Are you all right?" Peri's cool, concerned voice cut through the heat of their rising passion.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." Bryn's voice was shaky as she jerked back. Sinbad was not swayed and turned loving attention towards her throat, lingering softly on her wounds. She swallowed a moan and pushed him, he reluctantly gave ground.  
  
Peri knew that there was something wrong. "What was that loud crash?"  
  
"I shut the door with more force than was necessary. Sorry." Her voice was stronger, calmer.  
  
"Well, if you say so. I couldn't find Sinbad, why don't you help me search for him." Peri said, changing the subject.  
  
Sinbad stifled a chuckle and she hit his chest. "Sure. I'll be out in a few minutes." They heard her walk away, then Bryn turned on him. "I'll bet you think you're so cute."  
  
"I've been told so. Now, I better go get lost, so that you can find me." He quickly kissed her, before disappearing down the hall.  
  
"What makes you think I'd want to find you after your shameless behavior?" She asked his retreating back.   
  
A sensual laugh floated down the hall and she shivered. "What makes you so sure you don't want to?"  
  
"Jerk." She muttered, closing the door and changing into a loose shirt and pair of pants. The hair on the back rose as something strange filled her senses.  
  
"Hello, Bryn. Long time no see." A long feared voice swirled in the room.  
  
Her eyes blinked, searching the room. A hand involuntarily rose to her throat when she saw the dark form standing in her cabin. "Donestk." Disbelief colored her tone, strength deserted her. It was too soon, the wounds were too fresh for this confrontation.  
  
He bowed. "I'm flattered that you remember me."  
  
"Who could forget our only meeting?" Bryn said, edging away from the door and over to the window. "What was it you called us then? A bunch of mangy kids?"  
  
"I can see that your memory has suffered no permanent damage." He acknowledged, watching her movements through narrow eyes. Something was nagging him, something in the air that he felt he should remember, but what?  
  
She inclined her head towards him. "Nor has yours. What are you doing here?"  
  
Never one to hide behind humility, he answered her, with a cold, tight smile. "I've come to rectify a mistake I made before."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bryn's mind was furiously calculating her chances of escape, while listening to him.  
  
"As you said, my memory survived the flame. I left you for last." Her eyes met his, the silence stretched between them as he let that information sink in. "I don't plan to let you go this time." He pounced on her, latching onto her arm and wrenching the wounds open.  
  
She let out a shriek of pure agony, fainting in his arms as the pain trailed fire up her arms.  
  
"Well, it has been quite a while since I was able to inspire any lady with that reaction." He smirked, then gasped in shock when a heavy body knocked him into the wall. Moving slowly, he turned to face the newcomer.  
  
Doubar stood in front of Bryn's fallen body, glaring at the intruder. "Get out before you learn my true strength." He hissed, the harsh sound surprised Sinbad and Peri who'd just arrived.  
  
Peri moved swiftly to Bryn's side, kneeling down and feeling for her pulse. Choking on a gasp, she watched as a pool of blood formed on the floor. The captain moved towards Donestk, but Peri turned him aside. "Sinbad, come here." She pleaded and took his left hand and placed it in Bryn's, the bracelets' glowed lightly. Her hands covered both as she channeled strength into her friend.  
  
There was a harsh laugh as he stood up and faced them. "Do you honestly think that you can stop me?" The wizard raised a hand, sending a bolt of lightening towards the group. Before it hit them, he began to shake as the power within him rose up and started to choke him. He fell to knees but managed to disappear before Doubar reached him.  
  
Doubar knelt by them and placed a hand on top of theirs, adding his strength. "Will she be okay?" He asked when Peri made a move to let go.  
  
"I'm not sure." Peri sighed, allowing Sinbad to move Bryn to the bed. "It's beneath her skin, this connection, the bond that she has with Maeve and Rumina is killing her."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Doubar muttered, ignoring the Maeve reference for the moment. "That slut would stoop to harming her sister." A blast of wind knocked him to his knees, his eyes widened when he saw Bryn looking at him, fury in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever insult my sister!" Her voice was harsh in the still room, then her eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness once more.  
  
The first mate rose slowly, brushing himself off. "Would someone mind telling me what is going on? And why is Bryn willing to defend that...I mean, her sister?" Doubar corrected himself, keeping a wary eye on Bryn.  
  
Peri nodded and quickly told them their story. They only interrupted her once. "Rumina was good? What happened?"  
  
"Bryn died." She said simply. "The heart is more than an intuitive power, at least in Bryn's hands it was. And there is the bond that existed between the three of them."  
  
"The bond?" Doubar asked, his eyes filled with worry. This was the second time she had mentioned it, and both in connection with Bryn's frail condition.  
  
"Maeve, Rumina, and Bryn worked very closely. This was unusual, not that Maeve and Bryn worked as they did. Maeve was our leader, Bryn was like her counselor. A shadow in Maeve's light, balancing her out. What Rumina brought to the dynamic, I'm not sure but it was strong." She then finished her tale, relieved when Coral walked in. "Thank Allah you're here!"  
  
"What happened in here?" Firouz asked, following Coral who had stopped suddenly.  
  
Her nose twitched as a faint smell filled her senses, her eyes widened. "Donestk?" She whimpered, pale with fright. She moved quickly to Peri's side. "What was he doing here?"  
  
"Rectifying a mistake." The miko on the bed mumbled, forcing her eyes to open. She blinked a few times, then saw the bruise on Doubar's check-a bruise she had put there herself. "Oh, Doubar. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's nothing." He shrugged off her apology, feeling edgy. "I shouldn't have said what I did."  
  
"Still, I should never have tossed you like that." She raised her hand and it trembled in the air.  
  
He covered her hand with his own, squeezing it gently and joked. "Forget it. You only did what I would have done if someone insulted Sinbad."   
  
"Would someone kindly tell me what is going on?" Firouz snapped, not liking the feeling of being left out. The tension in the room eased as they laughed at this unexpected display of feistiness from the normally quiet doctor. Taking turns, they told Firouz what had happened while he'd been in town helping Rongar to settle down.  
  
Rumina:  
  
She was awake when her father appeared. A welcome smile formed, stopping suddenly as she recognized the huddled figure writhing in pain. Her head shook violently as her mind screamed at her to run. Rumina was on her feet and running towards the door in moments, his hand shot up and caught her arm in a painful grasp. "What's happening to me?"  
  
He pulled her down to where he was and shook her, listening to the sound of her teeth rattling. "What?!?" He yelled, enraged when she remained silent.  
  
"I don't know." Rumina kicked him as hard as she could and rolled away.  
  
"How could you not?" He shrieked, knocking a chair at her. She jumped to the side, moving away from the door. A hand emerged from the wall, grabbing onto her hair and holding on. "Is it not your power which flows in me now? You have to know!"  
  
The witch gasped at his announcement. Her mind flying in several directions at once. Rumina knew one thing for sure, she couldn't let him know the truth. "I tell you, I don't know!" She was desperately trying to pull away from the ever tightening grasp, trying to escape from him.   
  
"Of course you don't." His voice was now silky as he approached her, now in control of himself. His hands closed around her neck, squeezing ever so lightly. "But I think you know how to find out, don't you?"  
  
A piercing shriek filled the air at that moment as something rushed in. It raked long, sharp talons across his face. He jerked away from Rumina, who shoved him away and ran away from the claws striking the hands in the wall. She sped down the mountain, tumbling headfirst down the side of the cliff as she went. The water rushed up to meet her, enclosing her in its icy embrace. 


	4. Part 3: Learning To Trust Again.

Part 3: Learning To Trust Again.  
  
Maeve:  
  
The redhead yawned and tried to stretch but found herself unable to move. Her eyes snapped open and looked around, she was tense until she saw Eyolf sleeping beside her. Memory rushed in and she groaned, wondering if he thought she was a slut for her shameless behavior the other night. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to care. For the first time since she'd been forcibly ejected from the Nomad to find Dim-Dim on her own, she felt safe.  
  
She jerked in pain, her arm felt like it was on fire. Eyolf woke and loosened his grip around her. "What is it?" He asked, then stopped to see the fresh blood clinging to her robe. "I'll get Mag."  
  
"No, don't do that." She said, focusing on closing the wounds. Her face twisted in a grimace of pain before relaxing into a pleased smile. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" He settled back down when it became apparent that she would be fine.  
  
Her brow wrinkled in thought, she spoke slowly as a faint memory formed. "I remember a snowstorm and pain, then warmth and you were there."  
  
Eyolf nodded. "There was a terrible snowstorm last night, you were caught in it. Mag cleaned and dressed your wounds, sometime this morning they started to heal and she went up to bed, thinking that you would be all right." He made his last words sound like a question.  
  
"I am." Maeve answered. "I hate to ask this and sound ungrateful, but do you have anything I can change into?"  
  
"Of course. My mother was about your height." He stood up, stopping when she grabbed his arm. "What is it?"  
  
"You will come back, won't you?" Her eyes met his in the bright room.  
  
There was a fear in her voice that startled him. Fear and Maeve had never really been hand in hand in his mind. He bent down and picked her up. "Come along. I think you'd rather get dressed in privacy anyway." He explained when he saw her surprised look.  
  
"I would, actually." The sorceress smiled, allowing herself to enjoy someone else's strength while she pondered what she'd felt during the night. She knew exactly when it was that she'd begun to heal, it was when she'd felt a gentle touch on her soul. But only one person was capable of that. Unfortunately she had been dead for many years. Wasn't she?   
  
No one else would have bothered with her pain. And she knew from looking at her wounds, that they weren't as bad as they should've been. So, was she alive?  
  
"Here we are." Eyolf's chest rumbled under her ear and she looked into the room he stopped at. It was a large study filled with scrolls and boxes. He gently placed her down on the chair by the roaring fire.   
  
She looked at him curiously, gesturing towards the fire. "Did you know we would be coming here later?"  
  
"No. The fire helps preserve the books and helps heat the upper floor." He answered, lighting a lantern.  
  
"Firouz would love this room." She remarked, watching him move some of the boxes. He found the chest he was looking for and carried over to her, opening it. Her breath left her in a gasp of delight. There, lying in neat piles, were clothes of various colors and richness. "They're beautiful!" She fell to her knees and began to go through them.  
  
Eyolf watched her for a moment, smiling. "Take whatever you need. I'll go find us something to eat before it gets any later." He dusted off his hands and stood, surprised when she rose with him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, her eyes were shining with gratitude. "Thank you, Eyolf, for being you."  
  
"I'd say you're welcome, but that might sound arrogant." His hand brushed her check, moving a strand of loose hair behind her ear. They stared at each other in friendly silence before he cleared his throat nervously. "I'll go see about that meal now."   
  
She watched him disappear around the corner and sighed, feeling disappointed that he didn't kiss her. "What's with all this lovey-doveiness? Snap out of it, Maeve, my girl. He knows you've been ill, why do you want to rush this?" She scolded and took herself firmly in hand. Choosing a light blue, loose robe and a pair of dark pants, she dressed and went down the hall, following the smell of good food.   
  
Mag was sitting at the table and looked up when she entered the room and, studying her critically. Her heart was beating happily, before her stood a woman who was good enough for her brother. In fact, she thought sourly, she might be too good. "You look better, though half-starved. I hope you aren't one of those gals who goes into self starvation. Eyolf here was telling me that he was going into town after we eat. Why don't you join him? Some fresh air will do you good." She ignored the ferocious glare Eyolf sent her and shamelessly continued her matchmaking. "Unless, of course, you're husband would object?"  
  
"I'm not married, nor do I have any takers." Maeve laughed, this little woman had a way about her that made it hard to be angry by her words. "And I love food." She added, sitting down and grabbed a thick slice of bread, covering it with jam.  
  
"Then the men outside our lands are fools." Mag said, bluntly. She then turned the conversation onto more conventional lines.  
  
Later, as Maeve and Eyolf moved through the marketplace, she watched him move through the crowds. The children loved him and men eagerly sought his counsel, why then, was he still unattached? Of course, she didn't understand the way the women here thought. But, thinking back on something he'd said earlier, she got the feeling they liked their men rough and heavy handed.  
  
"What's the matter? Is that piece of silk evil?" Eyolf's teasing voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no." She shook her head at the dealer and moved off with Eyolf to a quieter spot. "I was just thinking."  
  
He let her go in front of him and chose their place to rest. "About what?"  
  
"Why aren't you married?" Her face flushed instantly, her hands covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." She stammered, stopping when he laughed and took one of her hands in his.  
  
"Maeve, I don't mind. My sister always asks me that." He paused, then continued. "Don't take this the wrong way but...I met this girl, I think her name was Maeve. She made me feel like it was okay to be gentle and kind. Unlike the women who live here, she saw some value in it. Anyway, we parted because our lives ran on different paths. But ever since I met her, I've been looking for a woman who sees value in what I am."  
  
"Oh." She was silent, studying him. Her heart beat faster as she recognized the power a woman had over a man ran down her spine. It was her, or rather, her influence on him. Her voice was slightly breathless as she spoke. "But you didn't pressure me or take advantage last night."  
  
"No, I didn't. That wouldn't have been fair to either of us. You were in no condition to say yes or no." His brown eyes were steady as they bored into hers. "I would have lost your respect. More importantly, I would have lost my own."  
  
She appreciated his directness with her, it was something she was unused to. Her hand squeezed the one still holding hers, then the world exploded in a wave of pain. "BRYN!" She cried as she fell over. Eyolf pulled her limp body into his arms, worried.   
  
One of his crew members walked over at that moment, looking concerned. He'd been watching the pair covertly from the moment they showed up, knowing that the rest of Eyolf's friends were as worried about their captain because of this unknown redhead. After all, she could be death in disguise.  
  
Eyolf forestalled his questions by asking him to prep the Rhiannon. "We'll be going south to find Sinbad. Ask Mag to prepare supplies for a long voyage." He finished.  
  
"When would you like to leave, sir?" Rolf asked, sending a worried look to the girl in his Captain's arms. He was a young man and had joined the crew after the "Maeve" incident. His reddish blonde hair shone like bronze in the afternoon light as he chewed his mustache thoughtfully, his dark eyes searching the crowds for other crew members.  
  
He found a strong, steady pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. "Tomorrow, if it can be arranged. No later than the end of the week."  
  
"Sir!" He gave a sharp salute and followed after Ulric.  
  
"Peppy lad, isn't he?" Maeve commented, smiling weakly up at the worried face.  
  
"He's new. So, who's Bryn?" He asked.  
  
"An old friend." She suddenly laughed out loud, remembering what she had seen. "And I should've known that she would cheat death! That little smart aleck."  
  
"What do you mean?" Eyolf asked, watching her glowing face. He had never seen her like this, knowing that he could easily get used to it.  
  
Maeve sat up, running a hand through her hair. "Long story short. Once upon a time there were five girls born with a special mission to save the world. We did but lost Bryn to death. But we were wrong, she eluded death. I don't know how she did it, but she did." She said quickly as if trying to avoid the harsh pain, but she was wrong.  
  
"There's something else, isn't there?" His eyes narrowed and studied her intently.  
  
The sorceress was silent for so long, Eyolf was afraid she wouldn't answer him. Finally, she spoke, pain laced her every word. He flinched at the sound, though he didn't let her see it. "I was leading us in the attack and Bryn jumped into the flames when it seemed that Donestk would escape. She died. It was my fault. I, as the leader, should've made that sacrifice."  
  
Eyolf studied the ground, wondering what he could say to relieve the guilt.  
  
"What? No grand speech to make about how it wasn't my fault? That these things happen to everyone and I should just get over it?" She mocked, feeling exposed and uncomfortable.  
  
"No." He said simply, meeting her gaze. "Those are words that will not mean anything to you coming from me. You need to hear them from Bryn." Then he moved and pulled her up with him. "I will tell that sometimes a leader must stand back and learn to accept their limits. We all have them, that's why we work in teams."   
  
A soft rose colored blush lit her face. "Bryn would like you." She leaned into his warmth and raised her face to his, waiting to see what he would do. She studied his eyes, not surprised to read his uncertainty in them. Shaking her head slightly in amusement, she took the initiative and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. It was kind of awkward and clumsy, but she put all of her feelings into it.  
  
His mind reeled as he felt her confusion, fear, and awakened passion through that kiss. He instinctively pulled her closer to him, offering her the fear he felt and also his warmth. Then he gentled their kiss, urging her to take her time in this their first kiss.  
  
The Rhiannon floated out of the harbor two days later, catching hold of a strong southern breeze. Maeve stood by Eyolf's side, her borrowed fur coat pulled tight around her to fight against the chill evening air. The sleek vessel moved through the rough waters with graceful ease that the Nomad would envy. The redhead sighed with pleasure, conscious of a feeling of rightness. It felt good, genuinely good to be on the sea once more. Guess there is more sailor's blood inside than I had thought, she mused, allowing herself a small grin.  
  
Her face fell as she caught wary glances from the men on the ship, directed her way. There was also, she thought ruefully, distrust and fear in those gazes. "Don't think about it, Maeve." Eyolf murmured in her ear, a shiver ran down her spine at the husky sound. "As soon as they see that you mean me no harm, they'll ease up."  
  
She shot him a doubting look, then her look turned mischievous. "And are you so sure I don't mean you harm?" Maeve was shocked by her behavior, but she couldn't seem to help herself.  
  
"I don't think I'd mind that kind of harm." He drawled , a lilt in his voice before becoming serious, turning her so that he could meet her eyes. "If things become uncomfortable for you, I want you to handle it yourself."  
  
"Wouldn't that undermine your authority?" She asked, though she was happy to comply with this request.  
  
He shook his head. "You might think so. But these men are Vikings, used to women standing up for themselves. In fact, my sister divorced her husband because he was an abusive, controlling man. Their negative behavior towards you would only increase if I stood between you and them."  
  
"I see. How can your society do this?" She asked, further explaining at his look of incomprehension. "Have men and women be equals. Doesn't it upset the male superiority?"  
  
"No. The men are sailors or explorers, we are rarely home. It is the women who own the land, businesses, have the responsibility to protect the home. As far as I know, there has never been a problem. But then again," He paused for a moment to shout out an order, then turned back to her. "Our society has lived like this for hundreds of years. We've never really known anything else."  
  
She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, thinking about his words. "My village used to be that way. But I remember it used to cause a great deal of strife when new people moved in. The adjustment was hard on them, most left or gained high positions and changed things." Her voice trailed off, she hadn't thought of her old home in years. "I wonder if things got better after Donestk's armies left the place."  
  
Eyolf touched her shoulder, brushing a lock of her hair, as he passed her. "I'm sure things have. After all, this is the village that produced you."  
  
She stood at the prow for a long time, thinking about how things were moving so quickly now. It meant something was going to happen, would she be able to meet it after what had happened to her in the past? Twirling a piece of hair around her finger, something Bryn said came into her mind.  
  
"It doesn't matter if we win or lose. What matters is that we make the effort. Success   
isn't measured by winning, it is measured in trying even when we fall short of our own expectations. No one is judging our efforts but us. And by that standard, we will never measure up."  
  
For a pain in the butt, Bryn was hardly ever wrong. At least, she giggled on matters concerning their battles. She knew that she would need all the confidence her friend used to give her in the coming days. After all, she couldn't afford to alienate the crew but she couldn't allow them to kick her around. Her head rested on her hand, watching the sea flow under her as she contemplated her problem. It was a quiet voyage, except for a few tussles between her and the crew that were quickly resolved when she proved more than a match for them.  
  
Halfway there, they met up with the Nomad. Maeve and Eyolf boarded the other ship, greeting Sinbad and his crew. Her eyes scanned the ship, looking for something. A confirmation that what she had felt in Utgard was true and not some delirious dream. With a stomach full of knots, Maeve walked down the steps that Peri and Coral had just abandoned. Soft, faltering footsteps led her to a cabin that used to be hers, she took a deep breath and tried to swallow as she opened the door.  
  
A soft snore reached her ears and a smile reluctantly formed on her face. The redhead entered the room and studied the figure on the bunk. Her hair was darker than she remembered and she appeared to be much smaller, thinner, than she should be. But it was undoubtedly Bryn.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is rude to stare?" An amused voice asked, the long lashes lifted to reveal a pair of laughing hazel eyes. "My, oh, my. If it isn't our illustrious, if prodigal, leader Maeve. What brings you to visit this lowly servant with such a look on your face?"  
  
"You...you...you're really here. I didn't kill you." Maeve stared at her, trembling.  
  
"Maeve." Bryn pushed herself up, holding out her arms and beckoning to her. "Let it go. Your guilt is killing me."  
  
Maeve fell down on the ground, tears running down her face. "I can't. I know I should, but I just can't."   
  
Bryn joined her, slowly because her body was still unhealed. She stroked her friend's hair and rocked her gently, her words in reply were slow in coming. "Let the security blanket of your guilt go. I know it has been a faithful friend to you but it has also been your grave. Let it go."  
  
Maeve's only response was more gut wrenching cries. Peri and Coral walked in and saw them, they moved back out. "Will she be okay?"  
  
"I don't know." Peri said, squeezing her hand. "Let's go make sure they have privacy." 


	5. Part 4: Fancy Meeting You Here

Part 4: Fancy Meeting You Here.  
  
Hours later, Maeve stumbled out of the room. Sinbad was standing there and caught her. "Hey." He said, her bleary eyes met his. They were different than he remembered them being, more open and less guarded. "Eyolf's on his ship. Do you need any help?"  
  
"No." She smiled, trembling with weariness. "Bryn...she forgave me. How could she forgive me?" Her eyes begged for an answer she could accept.  
  
"Because she's Bryn." His answer was simple and yet, eloquent. "I hate to ask this but...do you know where Rumina is?"  
  
"Rumina, of course. We must find her, she needs us." Maeve murmured as she walked away. "I'll send Dermott after her." Her voice ended on a question.  
  
"I haven't seen him in a while. Since before all this happened, I think." Sinbad tensed, knowing how close they were.  
  
"Oh. Well, he knows his business and is a big boy." She quietly responded, chuckling at his shocked expression. "Gee, one would think that you are disappointed to find that I have grown up."  
  
"I didn't mean that." He objected, feeling uncertain with this new Maeve.  
  
She held up a hand, hiding a smile. "I know, Sinbad, I am different. But then, so are you. Go to Bryn. She's going to need the power of the bracelet to help her through the night."  
  
"Right." He watched her move up the stairs. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"Good night, Sinbad." Her voice floated down to him, she smiled widely at Eyolf. "Hey." She drawled, accepting his hand as she climbed on board.  
  
His face was serious, even if he did smile at her. "My crew found something we think you should see." She followed him, stopping suddenly when she saw the drenched figure and the hawk by her side. There was a smile in his voice. "Of course you know Dermott. But who is she?"  
  
"Rumina." Her voice was flat, she was struggling with the bile rising in her throat. She may understand Rumina's behavior from a distance but that didn't help when she was staring right at her.   
  
Dermott chirped and she turned towards him, listening as Dermott told her what had happened.   
  
She turned to Eyolf, mastering her feelings. "I think you should ask Firouz to come here and take care of her."  
  
Eyolf had been watching her struggle, nodded at one of the crew members who disappeared. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I've been better. Seeing Bryn, talking to her...I feel free. Now that Rumina is here, I think we can face whatever is stalking us." She said, moving into his arms. There was a familiarity in their embraces, a comfort that spoke of deep affection. "The only problem with this picture is, I can't rest my head on your chest."  
  
"Do you want to?" He asked. "I'm sure we could find a way."  
  
She smiled alluringly. "Nah, I like being able to rest my head on your shoulder. It's easier to distract you from there."  
  
"You distract me by being here." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Hello, Firouz."  
  
"I wasn't sure if I should come when I heard who my patient would be." He placed his bag down, gesturing for Coral to help him.  
  
Eyolf was confused but Maeve explained before he could say anything. "It's all right, Firouz. Rumina is the final link in the chain. Take care of her as you would me or Bryn. Eyolf, I'll explain everything later, okay?"  
  
He shrugged, then took her hand. "We'll be in the galley if you need us."  
  
Rumina shot straight up, panting. Her eyes flew around the room, searching for something. They met Maeve's in the dimly lit cabin. "Donestk..."  
  
"Yes, we know. He's back among the living." Soothed Coral, trying to force her to lie down.  
  
"No, you don't. That's not it." She shook her head furiously, frustrated with her inability to talk clearly. "You don't know, the powers he's using now...those powers were once mine. The goose egg, when it was used...to defeat me and Scratch, sent them...my powers...into him-Donestk." Her words were forced past a sea salted throat, they were rushed.  
  
"I was afraid that's what happened." Bryn's voice carried into the room. Sinbad was holding her up, an angry look on his face. Rumina looked straight at her, eyes wide. Bryn's exasperated voice stopped any words she may have said. "Don't you start. You're not responsible, neither is Maeve. I knew something was off about him. Sinbad, let go."  
  
"If I do, you'll fall down." His worry for her made his words sharper than he had intended.  
  
"He's got a point." Peri said, entering the room. "But, Sinbad, Bryn needs to be here. Rumina's problem is something only we can fix."  
  
"You'll kill her!" He objected, aghast at her words.  
  
"No." Coral responded firmly, taking Bryn from him and moving her to her sister's side. "We will save her."  
  
Eyolf moved to Sinbad's side, taking a strong hold on his arm. "Come. Let us leave them to their work. We must do ours and keep them safe. This room must be kept off limits to all."  
  
He followed the Viking out of the room reluctantly, knowing that they were right. "I'm coming." It was a long night as they waited outside, feeling forces gathering in the air around them.  
  
Inside the room, the girls gathered in a circle. They were surrounded by lighted candles, basking in the glow of the lights and a sense of renewed friendship. Dermott was in connection with them all but circling the sky above the ship, keeping an eye out for any incursions that might occur.  
  
Maeve looked each girl in the eye, assessing them all. She calmly reminded them of the danger that might be awaiting them on this journey. "The astral plain is a new place for most of us, save Bryn who visits due to her place of authority. If any of us gets lost, there is no way to return. We are invaders but we need to be there, for this is the only place we can go to reclaim that which was stolen from Rumina. Everybody understand?"  
  
"One thing." Bryn cautioned, squeezing Maeve and Rumina's hands. "If you feel anything negative towards yourself or anyone you're with, it will be amplified several hundred times. It will hit me like a ton of bricks, crushing my soul. And this time, I will not survive."  
  
A taunt silence stretched between them, before each woman nodded her understanding. Maeve took a deep breath and looked straight at Rumina. "Why?"  
  
"Dermott?" She finished. "My father was getting stranger by the day, evil seemed to invade his every waking and sleeping moment. Now, I know why. Donestk was slowly taking control of him. He-Donestk-planned to use Dermott to work his revenge by taking control of his body. The only way for your brother to be safe was for me to change him. I was also not thinking very clearly, I blamed you for what happened to Bryn. It was wrong of me."  
  
"Not your fault alone. I let myself become a target." Maeve quickly said, feeling her way through the deep shock that filled her at the thought of Donestk being so close to them. "I can't believe that the swine has existed in our world that long without our knowledge! Why didn't he die?"  
  
"We didn't finish the job." Peri calmly explained. "When we thought Bryn was dead, we let a part of him escape. Over the years, the bond between us all snapped and allowed him to pull more strength into him. He fed on our feelings of hate and insecurity, our sense of deep loss and failure to protect one of our own."  
  
Coral snorted in disgust. "Are we idiotic or what? We handed him the very victory we physically robbed him of. He may not have received the world but we left it unprotected."  
  
"Enough of this!" Maeve scolded, her brow wrinkled up. "The past is done and can't be undone. The future is at stake, so let's do it!"  
  
Bryn dropped their hands and slowly moved into the circle they now formed. Maeve and Rumina linked hands, completing the circle again. Swaying lightly in time to an eternal beat, her hands flowed up and out, encompassing all of those in the room. Her hands rose and a gentle wind swirled about the room, moving faster with every sway of her body. The candles blew out blanketing them in darkness, then five lit up forming the symbol of the pentagram. A deep trance descended on the women as they felt themselves lift up and leave their bodies behind.  
  
They struggled against the sensation, fear in their hearts until a voice counseled. "Peace. All is well." They dropped their guard, trusting in their friend, and entered a place of perfect white-except for one corner. They saw Bryn moving towards this place. Fear gripped them again but they pressed forward, Maeve reached out a hand and held Rumina's, gesturing that they should form a chain.   
  
She caught Bryn's hand as they caught up with her. The miko didn't even pause, it was like she didn't even realize they were with her. She gestured and the darkness parted. She moved and pulled them in with her, pausing on the top of a precipice to allow them the chance to look around. A gasp of wonder escaped the four newcomers as the pure vista greeted their eyes. The land was green with a light blue sky, surrounded by a mist of stars. The sense of peace was so prevalent that they felt they could reach out and touch it. They moved down a nearly hidden path towards a circle of stones.  
  
"Not all things shrouded in darkness are evil." An aged voice filled their minds but they realized with a sense of shock that it wasn't Bryn's voice.  
  
"Hello, I am Aliki." A woman of Oriental descent stood smiling before them, watching them knowingly. She wasn't as old as her voice made her sound and was tall for a woman of her race. Her black hair was bound up around her head in a crown of braids, occasionally the light would hit it and show off blue highlights. Her eyes were dark brown, but were gentle and wise. "The Gate Keeper of the Vale of Avalon. What is it that you desire?"  
  
Bryn looked at Maeve, who stepped forward. She curtsied before speaking. "We seek the retrieval of Rumina's guardianship, my lady."  
  
The dark hair fell to the side as she looked at her curiously. "For what purpose? To be misused again."  
  
"No. Never again." Rumina stated, moving out of the line and standing in front of Aliki. Maeve moved to interrupt, but stopped, realizing that this was Rumina's battle. "I lost to much." She ended sadly, glancing at her friends behind her.  
  
"Then why?" Her ancient eyes focused on the woman shriven of her birthright.  
  
"To stop Donestk and restore the balance-even if it means to lose my life." She said. "To pass the power on to someone who deserves it and will protect it."  
  
A heart beat of silence past, then two more, before it seemed as though they must stand there forever awaiting her judgment. Her head nodded, the eyes filled with pleasure. "Then you have learned wisdom."  
  
The five elementals sagged with relief. "How do we do this?" Maeve asked, taking control once more.  
  
"Hold out your hands." She commanded, her voice soft with authority.   
  
As the redhead did what she was told to, a heavy weight landed on her palms. She looked down at them and saw a sword, burning with a light all of its own. Shifting it so that she held it by the hilt, she felt power run up her arm, filling her with a purging and purifying flame. "What is it?" Her voice was filled with awe, as she felt a sheath form on her back using strands of her hair, flesh, and bits of her magic.  
  
"The Sword of the Spirit, to be used only as a last resort. The power it contains destroys worlds. The sheath will shroud it from the darkness in times of rest and renew it in times of action. Don't let them be separated." Aliki cautioned, turning towards Peri. "Come forward, Child of the Earth."  
  
Peri glided forward, kneeling before her. "I have had my eye on you for a long time. You were blessed with a practical nature and an honest heart." She paused, placing her hand on the young woman's head. "The gift I give you will need those gifts more than any other. I believe you can handle it. This is the seers stone, the future and the past are yours to see. To watch and guard, to preserve and protect."  
  
"I will not abuse this gift." She promised as the knowledge exploded into her mind while her hands cradled the dark blue stone. The images flowed in an eternal round, Peri winced in pain but accepted it as a part of the gift.   
  
Bryn pulled it away before it could harm her, placing it inside a locket and putting that on a chain. "Not all at once, my friend. You must slowly adapt to it."   
  
"The battle, I saw it." Her words were spoken so quietly, Bryn had to strain to hear her. "I know the outcome."  
  
The other girl nodded. "Then you must also have the strength to allow it to happen."  
  
"But it..." Peri subsided at Bryn's look.  
  
"Shhh...it is time for Coral's present." She soothed, stroking her friend's hair. Peri sighed and turned to watch the physician move and kneel before her.  
  
Aliki stared thoughtfully down at Coral's bent head, she then tipped her face up. "My precious child, how lost you have been these last few years. Yet you somehow managed to find your way to your higher calling. Healing is one of the greatest gifts bestowed upon you, but it takes a physical toll on you doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes." The physician agreed. "It is almost like their pain becomes my own."  
  
"That's because it does. From this time forth, your gift is freedom from that pain. The healing stream flows inside you will renew itself whenever it is used." She paused, waiting for the delight to fade away before she cautioned. "This is a mixed blessing, little one. You will want to heal everyone but sometimes people cannot be saved. The pain in your soul will hurt more than the physical does."  
  
"I understand." Coral said, rising slowly.   
  
Aliki's hands rested on her shoulders, studying her and smiled. "I'm sure you do. Peri has a need of your care." She watched her join her friends, a sad light in her eyes. Her attention shifted to the last two women in the group, truly these were all unique women. They were chosen and tried in the very fires of Hell, never again would the world see their kind.  
  
Bryn moved to stand by Rumina. The gate keeper beckoned to the wind guardian. "Go on." Her half sister pushed her gently forward.  
  
Rumina moved, kneeling before her. "I have two gifts for you. One, I'm sure you'll recognize immediately." There was a laugh in her voice as she produced the Goose Egg. "I'm sure you'll know what to do with that."  
  
"If I don't, I'm sure I have some help in learning." She agreed, with a lively grin. "But what do I need with any other? This path is no longer mine to tread worthily."  
  
"Oh, but it is. You have been allowed to falter in order to lead others to the light." Aliki produced a large book that had no obvious end. "This is the book of wisdom, not to be confused with knowledge. It is a treasure of immense value to the world and you are to protect it for you have lived it."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Rumina was stunned and accepted the book with trepidation.  
  
"It, like the other gifts, has a downside. You will never be truly free of it, the book is a part of you life. And always will be from this day forth." Aliki met Bryn's eyes, calling her forth. "You've had quite a life, my little bard."  
  
Bryn laughed gaily, dropping to her knee. "I know I did. I lived it. Bard?" There was a note of uncertainty in her voice as she repeated the word the Keeper had used. A thrill of awe filled her, this was more than she thought to attain.   
  
(If you will allow me a moment of self insertion, I'll explain. And if this is to annoying, let me know. A bard in the traditional sense (at least of early Britain) was more than just a singer/storyteller. It was someone who had the power to sing things into being. They weren't really fighters, so much as someone who would uphold fighters in battle. An advisor to kings, a record keeper, a prophet, and a seeker and teacher of knowledge. The bard was a spiritual leader and had the power to awaken the dead. Merlin was such a bard. Thank you.)  
  
Aliki nodded with solemn regality, moving her hand into the mist that had suddenly formed behind her. "Yes, bard. It is time to accept your staff and your place." An ancient oaken staff moved from behind her and towards Bryn, resting upon her uncertain hands, which curled around the wood. "This is the Rod of Truth. You are the only one who may use this, it will break if anyone else tries. Do not lose it for it is your connection to your higher place."  
  
"Of course." She whispered, awed and adjusted to the feel of the wood in her hands. The power resting inside transferred itself to her, healing all of her wounds. Her sword belt fell away, the leather burned away and the sword's blade rusted completely never to be used seriously again. This is not to say that she would never wield a sword again, just that it would never be her main weapon again.  
  
"He has entered. You must go and meet him." Her hand closed the veil of darkness, her voice suddenly called out to them. "One thing more. His life blood must not be shed here. Beware, there is a twin." She was cut off when the darkness finished closing.  
  
Maeve sheathed the sword. "What did she mean about his life blood, Bryn? He is dead."  
  
"No." Bryn objected, transferring the six foot staff to her left hand. "Rumina's powers and Scratch's interference gave him life. If we were to kill him here, it would bring condemnation upon this land."  
  
Rumina tapped a finger against her cheek, thinking. "And the twin he mentioned?"  
  
"Ah, now there, I can't help you." Bryn shrugged, not to concerned. "I don't know what that would refer to."  
  
"Where is he?" Peri asked.  
  
"In the game room." The bard moved forward, extending the staff in front of her to show the way. The staff formed a bar for the women to hold onto as they moved through the bright light. It was in one of the far corners of the realm where the light was the brightest.  
  
"I was beginning to think you'd never show up." His silky voice greeted them from the center of the room. It took them a moment to adjust to the dim green light. Donestk rose from the chair he'd been resting on, a glass of cognac in his hand which he tipped in their direction. "Cheers."  
  
Maeve shrugged gracefully, feeling the sword itching between her shoulder blades. "Oh, I doubt it will be for you in a moment. But thanks for the best wishes." Her smile was insincere, her hand rested on Rumina's shoulder as if to tell her to wait.  
  
Donestk sipped and rolled the drink around on his tongue for a moment, savoring the flavor. "You could be right about that." He mused softly, watching them through lidded eyes. Quickly, he opened his robe and exposed his chest. "So, what are you waiting for? Finish me off. After all, it's what you've been waiting for all these years."  
  
"Maybe some other time." Bryn ushered the girls towards another door, gesturing for Rumina to walk behind them.  
  
"I didn't say you could leave!" He roared at them, glaring at their backs.  
  
Coral turned and looked back at him. "You didn't say we could stay either!" Her voice was saucy, as was her grin. "Bye, daddy." She gave a little wave, following the others out.  
  
The smell of burning flesh trailed after them. "What's he doing?" Rumina asked.  
  
"He's trying to bring us back and turn us away from our real goal." Peri answered, shaking as the weight of her vision pressed upon her. She fingered the locket with restless fingers.  
  
"Are you all right?" Coral asked, putting an arm around her shoulder as they moved farther up and in. The higher they went, the warmer it got and the lights seemed to soften and become a part of them.  
  
Her head shook. "It hurts, right here." She explained, placing a hand over her heart.   
  
Bryn glanced back at them, her gaze tender. They looked up when they felt her touch and saw it. "Peri, if your gift is too much, go back and trade it. Aliki will understand, but she trusts you. As do I."  
  
"Its not that. I just didn't think it would be so hard to know what I now know." She shrugged, trying to make light of her fears. "How will we know him?"  
  
Bryn's eyes narrowed but she let the subject drop. "Like I said, he'll be in the game room." A pair of stairs in black light formed to the right, they walked down them.  
  
"But wasn't that the game room?" Rumina asked, though from the feeling of dread creeping into her heart, she knew that they were closing in on him.  
  
"That was the solar room." Bryn looked at Maeve, then back at her sister. "You will be the only one allowed in there when we arrive. This battle is yours."  
  
She nodded, determination filling her eyes. "I lost it on my own. I must retrieve on my own and thereby prove my own worth."  
  
"That book must be working on you. You really sound like you know what you're talking about." Maeve grinned.  
  
"Funny." She punched her arm lightly.  
  
Maeve chuckled. "I thought so. Bryn?" She asked as a chill wind trailed up her spine.  
  
The staff drew a circle on the ground, tapping out a pattern in the marks. Crystals grew where the staff touched. She made a sudden, sharp jab in the center and a crack opened up, the smell of jasmine filled the air. "This is the way in and the only way out." She clasped her sister's hand. "Good luck, Rumina." 


	6. Part 5: The Tables Are Turning

Part 5: The Tables Are Turning.  
  
She held out the book. Their twin eyes met and held with the same solemn look in them. "Guard this for me, in case I don't come back. And don't say anything, it could happen." Bryn nodded, placing the book under her arm.  
  
"Don't let him make you mad." Maeve counseled, holding her arm out and squeezing it Rumina's when they clasped.  
  
Coral stepped forward, hugging her fiercely. "My father preys on weakness, as I'm sure you remember well. Don't let him see anything in your eyes or your heart."  
  
Rumina turned to Peri, extending her arm. "Don't tell me how it ends, I don't want to know." It was jokingly said, but there was a hard edge in her voice that belied her earnestness.  
  
She took it with a grin. "You'll make it, just stay focused on the truth within you."  
  
"Got it." She stepped into the center, feeling the power float up her arms and through her veins. In a moment, she was standing in the game room. This was a normal looking room but the games in it weren't like those she had ever seen before. Donestk stood with his back to her, she could tell that he was unaware of her presence.  
  
She fingered the egg in her hands, feeling tense as she debated her moves. All her thoughts told her to use it now, but she resisted, knowing that that would be fatal. "Hello, Donestk. I believe you have something of mine."  
  
He whirled around, finding her standing behind him. His hands moved towards her, shaking and quivering with the magic that was so dangerous to him. "Look at them. They were once powerful hands, now they shake. Why?"  
  
"You have meddled in things that are beyond mortal control." She said, hardening her heart against the sight of the fragile man.  
  
"Shaking hands." His eyes pooled with tears. "My mind is weak, I can't control myself anymore. What have you done to me?" He appealed to her.  
  
"I did nothing. It was all you." It was coldly said, even colder was the look in her eyes.  
  
Anger and admiration flamed inside him, she was an unnatural female. He changed tactics, backing her into a corner. His hand stroked her cheek, slowly. "You are strong, wonderfully so. Join with me and together we will have it all." The hand moved up, circled her ear before moving into her hair, letting images form inside her mind.  
  
"Tempting offer." She purred. The Goose Egg pulsed in her hand, reminding her off its strength. Now! Her mind yelled, the time is now. "But you're a little to old for my taste." She dropped the Egg between them but this time there was no explosion. There was a flurry of wind and she reached out for it, feeling the power surround and possess her again.  
  
When the power ripped out of his body, he fell to his knees, weakened by its loss. "You little harlot!" He snapped, she pushed him away and moved back to the portal.  
  
"A title I wear with pride. Bye, now!" She gave a cheery wave and disappeared. "Now what?" Rumina asked, words that blew away as Bryn's hands raised and they were suddenly home. "Was that supposed to happen?"  
  
"Dermott called." Maeve said, shaking off her weariness and standing up. The sword still rested on her back, a quick look revealed they were all in the same condition.  
  
Rumina blinked. "Why didn't I hear him?"  
  
They moved to the door, the sounds of a furious battle raging outside. "You weren't supposed to." Maeve explained, giving her an apologetic look. "It might have thrown your concentration off."  
  
"Got it." The door opened and she let out a squeal, narrowly getting hit. A samurai walked into the room and looked around.  
  
Bryn moved forward with a smile. "Tetsu."  
  
"Hello. Would you mind joining this battle?" He invited, rather caustically.  
  
"I would, actually. The battlefield is no longer my place. But I will uphold you." Bryn said.  
  
He glared at her, as if trying to see if she was teasing him. "I don't care what you do as long as you help us."  
  
Maeve growled, pushed them out of the way. "Enough with the speeches. Let's do it!"  
  
Coral joined Firouz among the wounded while Peri and Maeve rushed into the fray. Bryn climbed to the highest point on the ship and raised the staff above her head, illumination instantly filled the night and light poured out around them. The weaker forces fled from the light, attacking from what little shadows existed. Donestk came then, striking out at both forces on his way to met his real opponent.   
  
Maeve moved to meet him, as she had once before but this was no inexperienced girl. This time, she knew what she was doing and wouldn't be blinded by his words. Nor would she be drawn into a verbal duel, the world was at stake and she had no intention of allowing him any quarter.  
  
Donestk realized this and didn't waste any breath. The magical duel between them was fast and furious, both were well matched in their strengths.   
  
Rumina watched from her position in the cabin, she had never been much of a fighter but may be there was something she could do. If, she thought, I could bind his soul to his body then he would truly die when his body was slain. Looking up, she saw Bryn there and called out to her. Is this plan possible?  
  
You have that power in the book, do it. There was no hesitation in the response, nor question.  
  
Rumina quickly opened the book and found it, she smiled as she sat down and focused on the spell. It was so simple, she was amazed that they hadn't thought of it in there first fight with him. Dermott stood perched at the door, blocking evil's attempt to get in to stop her.  
  
Donestk felt it curling around his insides, binding him in its strangling hold. With a growl of frustration, he realized what it meant. This battle he must win, there would be no coming back for him if he lost. In what was to prove the defining moment, he pulled back and gave her a moment to breathe. Then he drew forth a sword of dark light from its resting place. He advanced on her, pushing her back and knocking her down.   
  
She rolled and bounced back up, swiftly kicking him. Maeve felt the flames dancing on her skin and instinctively moved away from it. The evilness in the sword was more of a blow than his physical strength.  
  
"The sword!" Bryn screamed over the sounds of the battle.   
  
While she had been distracted by Maeve's plight, one of the foes had snuck up on her. Something came from behind and swung out with a sharp ax blade, which was deflected by Sinbad's sword. She looked at him in grateful surprise, thanking him with her eyes before turning back towards Maeve's battle. He climbed down and protected her from there, though he did wonder why she wasn't in the thick of it. Looking down at Donestk, she could see that he appeared more solid. She knew Rumina had been successful. Good job, sister.  
  
Thanks, I wasn't sure if it worked. She called back, exhaustion in her voice. Dermott couldn't tell. Did you know he's a shape shifter?  
  
Bryn didn't answer with more than a warm smile sent her way. Maeve's dilemma had called for her attention.  
  
"What?" She mind spoke and evaded another blow, moving behind him.  
  
"Use your sword!" The words sounded in her mind this time. "It is time!"  
  
Maeve reached for it, listening to the blade sing as it left the sheath. "Right." She swung out and the blades connected, the sound ringing in the suddenly still night. It was a long, hard fight both being evenly matched but Maeve won the upper hand with a sure stroke and destroyed Donestk-forever this time. His forces disappeared into the mist.  
  
Peri's eyes narrowed, scanning the horizon. Something was nagging her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged it off and reached down to pick up the sword Donestk had used. "What do we do with this?"  
  
Bryn swung down, taking it from her. "This should go to the Gate Keeper. She'll know what to do with it. Be back in a flash." She returned with a sigh, wiping her face. "I think we need to rest."  
  
Maeve yawned, resting her head on Eyolf's shoulder. "I second the motion."  
  
"We offer no objections." The other three chorused, giggling at the sight of their leader leaning on someone else's strength for once.  
  
"But we do." Orion said, standing in front of them in a moment. He called to those with bracelets on. "Please, come here."  
  
Bryn used her staff to move towards him, standing between Sinbad and Tetsu. "Hold out your arms." As they did so, a tingle of awareness ran through the bracelets and began to unlock them.   
  
Bryn jerked her arm back and held the bracelet. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it."  
  
"Very well, child. I guess I can understand that." Orion said, nodding his head. "Anyone else?"  
  
Sinbad looked down at his bracelet and smiled. "Yeah. I've grown used to it." He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her securely against his chest.  
  
Orion smiled and freed the others from the bracelets, sending them back to their homes. Then he turned towards the elementals with a smile. "You five arrived just in time, as usual. A time of unprecedented peace has begun." His voice was amused, but there was a tinge of sadness in it as well.  
  
"If you say so." Maeve shrugged, stifling a yawn. "Can we talk tomorrow? We're really tired."  
  
"No, we must be going." Orion sadly shook his head. "This is the last time we shall meet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Coral asked, seeking Firouz's hand. He responded by pulling her close, hugging her to his side.  
  
Peri stood with Rumina, Dermott at their sides. She swallowed, knowing now what had been preying at the back of her mind, that feeling of sorrow. It wasn't because one of their numbers had died, they were losing their friends.  
  
Orion moved back, over to the land and looked to the sky. He suddenly lifted up, transforming his shape. The human visage that they had always known melted away as a long snout grew and his eyes narrowed, becoming smaller. He lengthened and changed into a dark gray lizard like body. Arms and legs shortened and a long tail appeared, wings formed on his back.  
  
The still predawn air filled with cries of dismay. They took a step back, except Bryn and Maeve who were held by his gentle eyes. "Do not be alarmed, my children." He called, his guttural voice was still the one that they knew all their lives. The morning sun danced across his nearly transparent wings. "It is still me. I have just returned to my true form."  
  
"What are you?" Bryn asked, pulling away from Sinbad and approaching him. Her hand rose up and touched his face, gently stroking. Maeve joined her with a smile, they turned to face the rest of the group.  
  
"It's all right. He is Orion." Maeve called out. Rumina, Peri, and Coral walked forward. Dermott, Sinbad, Firouz, and Eyolf realized that this was their moment and stayed back.  
  
His lips pulled back in a smile, revealing sharp and pointed teeth. "I am an air dragon, the last of my kind." He shook his head to stop their words. "Our time here is at an end, many fear us because they don't understand what we are. This is your time to stand up and protect the light."  
  
Coral sighed. "How can we?"  
  
"My little Coral, the power is yours." He said, turning his head towards her. The sun rose even higher, warming the air. "I must leave soon."  
  
"Is this peace permanent?" Peri asked, reaching out to stroke his head.  
  
He growled a little, in regret. "Unfortunately not. But every once in a while the world needs a haven of peace. You have won it this day." He stopped, looking at Bryn. "The rest is yours to tell, I must go now."  
  
Rumina smiled sadly. "This is a day of sorrow indeed."  
  
"No, it isn't. Life is full of partings, you will need to get used to it." Orion looked to the sky, flapping his wings. "Farewell, my children."  
  
They watched him depart until even they couldn't see even a tiny dot of his presence, then they looked at Bryn. "What did he mean by his last words?" Rumina asked.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "He means that we are the Guardians. We are immortals, though there will be times of rest for us."  
  
"That's not right." Maeve exclaimed, looking back at Eyolf. Why did she have to learn to live and love again, if she was just going to be denied it? "Don't we have the right to live our lives?"  
  
The staff cracked down on the wooden surface of the boat. "Silence!" She ordered. "Our lives are our own. There is no stopping us from marrying and having children or becoming hermits or even, heaven forbid, lying down and dying. If the ones we choose to be with are worthy, they will join us in our eternal vigil of guarding the light."  
  
Maeve looked down. "I'm sorry, it's just that I so tired."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Bryn said. "We all need rest. Let's talk later, okay?"  
  
"Fine with me." Coral offered, the others agreed and they split up to get some rest. The next morning they gathered in the galley of the Nomad. "So, what's the deal?" She asked, leaning against Firouz.  
  
Bryn stood at the head, Sinbad sat on her left side, Maeve and Eyolf to the right. Peri and Rumina sat across from each other, Dermott in the center. With staff in hand, Bryn commanded their attention. "When the world was first formed, dark and light opposed each other. Into every generation a girl was born until it was decided that the powers must be separated for the world's benefit. And so, five girls were born with the elements flowing inside, until the day we were born. We were told by the Guardians that our kind would never be seen again, working independently but together. That is why Hell itself has tried us but we have overcome."  
  
She paused and moved passed them, holding aloft the staff. "We could do no less. The blessings of Avalon now rest upon us. With the giving of these gifts, we were granted immortality. There will be times of rest as well as times of battle. Do not despair, for we will not be alone." This she said with a teasing smile in Maeve and Coral's direction. "There are those who have proved their worthiness to stand by our sides, some of them have been revealed to us."  
  
Bryn looked straight at Dermott then, tilting her head to the side. "Don't you think you have something to come clean about, my feathered friend?"  
  
He ruffled his feathers, glaring at her before transforming. "Spoil my fun, why don't you?" The tall, redhead scolded Bryn in his lilting voice. His green eyes were full of laughter as he moved off the table and towards his sister.  
  
"How long have you been able to do that?" She asked, her eyebrow raised in question as she hugged her brother.  
  
"Sorry, for the deception but I figured it might be safer this way." He thought a moment, chewing on his lip. "I didn't know until Dim-Dim hinted to me about the power that may possibly lay inside me."  
  
"Dim-Dim, of course. That was why he counseled me to never attack Rumina when I was angry. He knew I couldn't hurt her if I was rational." She mused.  
  
Dermott glanced back at Rumina, a serious look in his eyes as he considered his next statement. He decided to go through with it. "There was also the fact that I wanted her from the moment I first heard about her. By the way," He teased the dark haired witch, taking her hand in his. "You do realize that you're mine since I saved your life, at least twice."  
  
"What?!?" Rumina shrieked. "I am not a sack of flour to be bartered with."  
  
"Never said you were." He calmly stated, retaining her hand.  
  
Maeve laughed, falling back against Eyolf. "I have no objection. It's the easiest way to really make you both my sisters."  
  
"I have an objection." Sinbad injected with an amused smile. "Bryn's mine."  
  
The lady in question just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we must be getting out of here soon. The people in town will be getting scared if we keep hanging around."  
  
"Like last night wasn't frightening enough?" Doubar asked, standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"No." Peri answered softly, staring at her hands. A feeling of intense loneliness descended upon her, making everything around her seem dreary. "The fight occurred in a place that they are unaware of."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Something else I will never understand." He said as he sat down, looking at her closely. "Are you all right?"  
  
She sighed, resting her hand on her arm. "Yeah. It's just that, I look around and see the smiles on their faces because they have someone. But me? My family died, I am alone with this burden of seeing the future. There is no one who will be there for me when the nightmares get to be to much."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Doubar comforted, hugging her lightly. "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for can't be found until you stop looking."  
  
Peri stared at him for a moment before laughing. "You've been spending to much time with Bryn. You sound like her."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Bryn mock pouted from behind them. "Better shake off that mood, my friend. Eyolf and Maeve are about to leave."  
  
"I see." Peri chewed her lip, glancing around. "Where did Rumina and Dermott go?"  
  
"Dermott took my sister that way." She pointed toward the hall were the rooms were located. "They went to 'discuss' their new relationship." Bryn said, giggling since they could hear them.  
  
"You really think I'm going to go along with this?" Rumina asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
Dermott was amused. "My dear girl, you act as if you have a choice in the matter."  
  
She glared at him, her hands resting on her hips. "It's my life, what makes you think I want to spend it with you?"  
  
"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" He asked, half seriously. "I can you know."  
  
Rumina stalked down the hall. "You are the most impossible man I've ever met!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Dermott quipped with a grin, grabbing her hand again. Their voices faded as they moved further away.  
  
They exchanged amused smiles before Bryn said. "Firouz and Coral have gone to see the wounded. They've already said their good-byes." 


	7. Part 6: All's Well With The World...For...

Part 6: All's Well In The World...For Now.  
  
"So, what is the relationship between Maeve and Dermott?" Doubar asked as they moved up the stairs. Maeve, Sinbad, and Eyolf were ahead of them.  
  
Peri turned to face him, surprise in her eyes. "She never told you? No, I guess she didn't or you wouldn't be asking. I can't believe we didn't say anything either. He's her older brother." Her dusky skin blushed as she grinned in embarrassment. "Sorry. I don't usually go on so, that's Bryn's job." They laughed at Bryn's shocked gasp, but she smiled along with them.  
  
He nodded as though that made perfect sense to him. Soon they were standing topside, waving to the Rhiannon as it floated away on the evening tide. "Will she be happy? The Norsemen are very different from us."  
  
"But they aren't so different from her own people." Bryn observed, watching him. "What troubles you, Doubar?"  
  
The first mate was silent before he took hold of her arm and drew her to the side, away from prying ears. "It is something that you said, about having worthy partners. Sinbad is one of them, isn't he? He's going to leave me behind."  
  
"Ah, noble Doubar. Do not fear on that account. You will be with us. We couldn't do any of this without you." The bard proclaimed. "There is no separating you from your brother because together you are a force of light to be reckoned with."  
  
"That's a load of my mind." He said, giving her a hearty hug. Dermott and Rumina appeared at that moment and waved farewell.  
  
She watched him walk away to join Peri and leaned against the mast, contemplating the sky. Life was good, she mused.  
  
"Now that you've taken care of the world, do you have any problems I might help you solve?" A voice teased by her side.  
  
Bryn turned her face towards the voice and smiled at Sinbad. "Not unless you know how to heal an aching heart." Her voice was teasing but the look in her eyes was dead serious. At his puzzled look, she gestured towards Peri. "We have become a close family, but Peri has no one. There was a man in her life, once. I don't know what happened, she never talks of him. But I know it's eating away at her to see everyone else so happy."  
  
The Captain shook his head. "I should have known. Bryn, my dear, you can't fix everything. Some things take time."  
  
"I know. It just that I can't help but want to do something to help her." She explained, moving away from the mast and towards the tiller. "So, when are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as the Rhiannon is out of sight." He answered, catching up to her. "We thought you might want to watch them leave."  
  
She nodded, stopping and smiling at Ahmed. Sinbad released him from duty and took over. "I appreciate it. So, tell me, what was it like to see her again?"  
  
His answer was long in coming, she watched him form his words. "Not what I expected at all. She's changed, grew up I guess you'd say."  
  
"You sound disappointed." Bryn teased, sitting on the ground cross-legged. The staff rested by her side.  
  
"I'm not." He said, then looked at the staff. "Why weren't you fighting?"  
  
"Wasn't I?" She asked.  
  
He glared at her. "You know you weren't."  
  
Her head tilted to look up at him, her hand shaded her eyes. "I'm a bard, Sinbad. My style of fighting is different now, I uphold in battle and send out strength and hope. This is not to say that I might not join a battle with a sword, but I fight with the spirit and strike a blow to the fear evil would try to instill in men's hearts."  
  
Sinbad nodded, easing them away from the land and into the open sea. He felt her head lean against his leg in a moment, her back rested against the wood of the ship. "Tired?"  
  
"Yeah. Peri and I spent the night talking about her visions. She wanted to know if I had them."  
  
"And do you?" He let his hand leave the tiller for a moment to stroke her hair.  
  
She sighed with pleasure. "All of us do, to a certain extent. So, what do you think of Rumina and Dermott?"  
  
"I don't envy him." His eyes looked down on her, the gentle glow warmed her. "He's got quite a fight a head of him."  
  
Her head shook, explaining with a laugh. "I don't think so. She's always had a crush on him." They stayed there in silence, letting the night enfold them.  
  
They arrived in Bolna a week later. Rongar was on the docks waiting for them, a smile of welcome on his face which froze when he saw Peri. She went pale and stiffened before turning to walk away. Sinbad and Bryn exchanged a questioning look with Coral and Firouz, who shrugged their shoulders in response.  
  
Rongar leapt onto the ship and followed her, catching up with her at the guest cabin. Peri turned around, glaring at him with furious tears in her eyes. "Well?" She demanded, the anger riding off her in waves.  
  
Bryn winced in distress, feeling the heat of their hurt and Peri's anger hit her. Peri, she mind called, he can't talk. His tongue's been cut out.  
  
Rongar rapidly signed to her all of the things that had happened to him since they had last seen. The incomprehension on her face left him with a deep feeling of despair.  
  
Dermott looked around the door of the cabin he'd been sharing with Rumina and saw the two. Use mind speak, he told him.  
  
Saying a silent prayer, Rongar did as he was told. Peri's eyes softened when he explained again all the things he'd been through.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me?" She asked, letting him into the room.  
  
"I didn't know where you were." His answer was honest. "That's why I joined Sinbad, I was hoping that we would meet again. But, as you know, we never did, beloved."  
  
Peri was startled. "Am I? Am I still yours?"  
  
His deep eyes bored into hers. "No one could ever take your place. Am I still your beloved?"  
  
"I may be of the earth but I am not like the dust blown aimlessly about by a breeze. I am, as I ever was, yours." She said it with such devotion that Rongar cried.  
  
Bryn leaned against Sinbad, smiling up at him. "I'm glad that's over. I don't think I could take much more of this."  
  
He didn't answer, just bent his head and kissed her in the light of the setting sun.  
  
The End. 


End file.
